I'm Not That Girl
by Catharine Suzanne
Summary: This is a short story about how Kimberly might have felt during the final scene of the Turbo movie.


**Disclaimer:** _Power Rangers_ characters and settings from _Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie _belong to BVE, Saban and others. Not me. Lyrics and music from "I'm Not that Girl" are copyright Stephen Schwatrz and the rest of the creative team behind _Wicked. _

**Notes:** Just a short drabble about how Kimberly might feel during the final scene of the Turbo movie.

Kimberly Hart leapt to her feet and cheered. The match was exciting—watching martial arts competitions was something that she had gotten so used to when she was younger but now she never had the chance. She clapped her hands happily above her head as he friend, Jason, unleashed a powerful kick at the stomach of his enemy. Kim had been watching Jason intently throughout the competition. He had been her friend for ages. She couldn't even remember when they met--just that he had been with her forever. And, after being away for so long, it was good to see him again.

And besides, it was much less complicated to watch Jason than to watch his teammate.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy…_

The experience with Divatox had brought back many memories Kimberly had thought long buried. It had brought back a Kimberly that had been long buried. Since the night she had been called, she had thrown herself into her mission. It hurt to leave behind her friends and family. Worse was lying to them about her whereabouts and not being able to call Jason or Trini when she had a bad day.

She missed her friends. She missed her life. But most of all, she missed him.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in…_

Once Kimberly Hart had her life all planned out. She was going to go to Florida to train for the Pan Globals. And then, if she did well, hopefully the Olympics--something she had dreamed of her entire life. Then she would return to Angel Grove and reclaim her place as Pink Ranger. Zordon thought she would invaluable to the team once she had the discipline and skills of a world class athlete, and Kim agreed.

It was simple. The decision was easy. She'd go. She'd train. She'd fulfill her life-long dream. Then she'd come home to fulfill her other dreams: love, marriage, children.

But even the best laid plans…

Kimberly Hart had a higher calling. She would never go to the Olympics, nor would she marry the man she loved and have a normal life. And most days, she was okay with that. She had learned to be okay with it. Because some things were more important that childhood dreams.

But today was not most days. She hadn't meant to be captured by Divatox. And certainly, once she was she couldn't reveal her true identity by using her powers on the Space Pirate. So she waited to be rescued, waited for the Power Rangers, and waited for her nightmare.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows…_

Kat Hillard, she was Kimberly's replacement. She was tall and blonde. She was sweet and charming. She had the bluest eyes that you could stare at for days and the softest most intoxicating accent you'd ever heard. She was so good-hearted. She was the top of her class at Angel Grove High. She taught young girls without means to become prima ballerinas. She built homes for the homeless in her spare time.

It was hard to hate Katharine Hillard. But Kimberly did.

Oh, she tried not to. She tried to remind herself chosen Kat because of all these wonderful qualities. And that _she_ had given him up.

It wasn't Kat's fault for seizing the opportunity.

It was herself she should hate, she knew. She had sent that horrible letter to Tommy. She had even sent it to the Youth Center so everyone would know what she had done. He would've brooded over it by himself otherwise and she wanted everyone to be appalled by her behavior. She wanted Billy to stop calling and asking how she was doing. She wanted Kat to reach out and comfort Tommy when Kimberly could not.

It was for the greater good.

So when the competition was over. Kim hung back when the teenager who had been her friends rushed forward to congratulate Tommy Oliver. She watched him hug and kiss the blonde and felt a painful twinge in her heart. If things had been different, she could have been that girl. But things weren't different.

The woman who had once been Kimberly Hart had a job to do.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl._


End file.
